


Things I Do

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Aloha stays up late getting an assigned paper done next to Army, who both aids and encourages him before they both collapse in exhaustion. They share a breakfast at Army's and call it a day, that's about it.Or-- I don't know what I was doing, but I finished.





	Things I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written like, almost 2 months ago. I wrote this one night, literally a week before my own exams, procrastinating and writing Aloha being as lazy as I am and needing a friend to kick my ass to work. LMAO, so yeah, hope you enjoy reading, sorry if it goes by fast, this didn't really have much plot.

_ It was currently a little past 9:30 PM, Aloha noted with a head plant onto his desk. Really, he was screwed. It was this late and he's yet to begin any of his assignments. Which by the way, were due tomorrow.  _

_ Aloha groaned loudly into his arms, headphones on his head where a voice resounded from. "Dude, it's like-' Aloha sighed, cutting the voice off exasperatedly. "Yes! I know, thanks man, very helpful." He grumbled, knocking his head against the desk a second time when he heard laughter.  _

_ "C'mon, I know it's not yer best subject, but I could call Octoglasses, I think she got her project turned in a week before." Offered the other teen on the line. Aloha perked up, albeit unsure whether to trust his friend. "Not that I wanna doubt it, but Octoglasses most likely didn't do hers by herself and we're in the same class. Same teacher, I'd get in trouble." _

_ On the other side, Diver snorted. "Fair enough. Guess you're screwed then, I really don't know. Can't help you, dude." Laughter wrung afterwards. Aloha was getting annoyed hearing it again and again.  _

_ "You're no help. Fuck, see ye tomorrow." Aloha said, the voice on the other side shouting out in protest, but Aloha had already hung up. Leave it to Diver to laugh at him, especially when exams were next week and Aloha needed to get shit done!  _

_ Discarding his headphones, closing the app on his laptop and laying his head down, Aloha hummed distantly, praying that somehow he'd magically find the will to want to get his work done. But unfortunately this wasn't a fairytale and Aloha couldn't bippity boppity boo his way out of it until midnight.  _

_ "Let's get some work done." The pink teen decided, sitting up in his desk chair and making quick work on his laptop to get a program running. He opened a document and stared blankly for at least a minute.  _

_ What could he do? Write shit and at least get by with pity marks? He wouldn't mind it, but he wasn't looking forward to another "you're half-assed" lecture from his parents. He needed to find some kind of motivation. Like food. Yeah, Aloha could go for a snack.  _

_ Grunting, he stood up from his chair. "I want a donut." Yawning, Aloha thought it a very good idea to consume sugar and hope he doesn't pass out.  _

_ Running downstairs and happy not to see his parents, Aloha looked upon the counter and found the box of donuts his dad had gotten from work. Greedily Aloha produced two sugar powdered donuts, bite size in his opinion and plopped one into his mouth whole.  _

_ Aloha chewed thoughtfully, phone in hand as he mentally measured whether the other donut would fit in his mouth with its sibling there. Shrugging, he bit half of it to compensate for the lack of space and scrolled through his phone.  _

_ He'd gotten messages from Diver, rude hand gesture emojis and a five sentence long rant about how he hated being cut while on the phone. Aloha laughed, having chewed what he'd had and finishing the other half of his second donut.  _

_ "Aight, work." Aloha sighed, pocketing his phone and making to leave the kitchen. The pink teen paused, staring toward the refrigerator with a hum. Marching over, Aloha pulled the doors apart and located a carton of chocolate milk.  _

_ Really, call him what you will, he needed his glass before having to sit on his ass writing a boring paper.  _

_ "Yes please." He breathed, reaching for a cabinet and pulling a cup to pour himself the chocolate milk. Doing the task in a mundane manner, in no rush to return to his room before returning the milk and taking the glass with him back upstairs.  _

_ "Now we can work." Aloha singsonged, swallowing half the continents of his glass, happily unaware of the figure waiting for him.  _

_ "You're never going to get work done." Pipes a voice down the hall, causing Aloha to splutter. The pink teen beat a fist to his chest as he'd began to choke, glaring with teary eyes toward his uninvited guest accusingly.  _

_ Blaze orange eyes squinted mischievously, a toothed smile splitting the new arrival's cheeks where Aloha made note that even the face paint would scrunch up. A cute upturned nose and a familiar beret tipped forward in greeting, "Not going to say hello?" _

_ "First of all, stop fucking climbing through my window. Second, hi. Third, who says I'm not going to get work done?" Aloha scoffed, sipping from his chocolate milk to clear his throat and raising his hand to flick his friend on the nose. The orange teen batted his hand away afterwards, arms crossed with a huff.  _

_ "Stop leaving it open, anyone could climb through. And yes, hello Aloha, you're going to fail."  _

_ "Gee, thanks Army."  _

_ Smiling, Army turned away and led Aloha back to his room, both teens taking a seat across from each other. Aloha spun in his chair and Army folded his legs beneath himself on the bed. Having finished his chocolate milk, Aloha looked toward Army with a brow raised. "So what's the visit for? Your parents are strict on being out late. Also, ever heard of a front door?" _

_ Army rolled his eyes, "Drop it. And I heard you should be doing work tonight from your friend, thought I'd come by and hopefully you'd actually get work done."  _

_ "You're gonna get in trouble Army, I thought you liked following the rules." Aloha smirked, causing his friend distress unknowingly.  _

_ "Well then, as you say, rules are meant to be broken! And really, I've been climbing through your window for months!" Defended Army, blushing after the fact he'd responded in his flustered state. Aloha only smiled, endeared by his friend.  _

_ "It's fine, just like, don't surprise me. Anyhow, got off track, I know you don't like that. But thanks for dropping by, really don't know about work though, kinda stuck." Aloha hummed, turning his chair to face his desk and bringing his laptop back on. He could hear Army move behind him to look over, head comfortably perching on his shoulder. Natural at this point, Aloha didn't think twice of it besides the warm feeling in his chest at the proximity and familiarity.  _

_ Aloha and Army have been friends beginning highschool. Funnily enough they didn't attend the same school. Army was from a prestigious family, he studied someplace too rich to afford and was a good student. Aloha himself went to a school like anyone else, wore a plain uniform he could never wear properly and he had fun rather than concentrate on studying.  _

_ He remembers it being halfway through his year and walking home alone. Except he wasn't necessarily alone. He noticed another teen like himself would walk in the same direction, awkwardly on the opposite side of the road to avoid Aloha. He hadn't cared or shone interest, but he was bored and began to approach the other.  _

_ Army, antisocial as he was, really had tried to ward off Aloha at the time. But he'd soften up and allowed Aloha to walk with him. Afterwards, Aloha really couldn't remember, but it became routine and they became friends. Kinda. Army at times showed he was annoyed by Aloha and Aloha himself pointed out Army could be boring. Rocky start, but they'd grown on each other.  _

_ What Aloha hadn't been expecting one day was to exchange numbers, go out, study together, meet each other's friends and develop feelin- _

_ "Aloha, wake up, this paper is due tomorrow, isn't?" _

_ Aloha looked up at Army, teen staring intently at his laptop screen and the blank document. Aloha sighed and slouched in his chair. Army was unamused, pinching Aloha's shoulder and encouraging him to work.  _

_ Time did pass, Aloha typing in a frenzy with a half asleep Army sitting in his lap. They'd tried working together and Army had taken seat to write for him, but had begrudgingly forced Aloha back to work and made himself comfortable. Aloha wanted to knock him on his ass for making him uncomfortable, but Army in his lap wasn't a horrible experience. Just a mildly traumatizing one for his teenage hormones. And it was distracting- _

_ "Aloha." Army drawled, scaring Aloha half to death as he paused momentarily in his typing before continuing. "Yeah?" He breathed sleepily, perching his chin on Army's head. The orange teen whined, but clung to him regardless with hazed orange looking at his monitor. "Send it to me after you're done, I'll edit it and print it for you and we can walk together."  _

_ Aloha paused again in his typing, looking down toward his friend. Mistake! His brain supplied upon the sight of Army's lips parting to yawn, Aloha drawn toward the single action before Army kicked his leg lazily. "Keep working, it's eleven." Life was kinda unfair in that moment.  _

_ Sighing in defeat, Aloha did finish his paper. He emailed it to Army and it was shy of 1 AM. Aloha felt he'd fall asleep there, but Army's breath on his neck was making that single need impossible. He felt bad about it, but Army should be home sleeping, not having wasted his time on Aloha like he had. He could see the bags under his eyes as he slept, surely studious and stressing about his own exams.  _

_ Gathering what strength he had at ass o' clock, Aloha carried Army to his bed and promptly collapsed next to him. If he was walking with Army tomorrow, they'd have to wake up earlier than what Aloha was used to. But that was fine, Aloha could live with it. Especially if it was Army.  _

_ Sleep did claim Aloha fast, having Army's body next to his own and the night was exhausting. _

**________ **

**_  
_ **

_ The morning afterwards was slow, Aloha still asleep whereas Army sat up straight as his wristwatch displayed it was 6 AM.  _

_ Army yawned quietly, looking around his familiar environment. It wasn't the first time he'd slept over with Aloha, but he hadn't meant to intrude as he did. He was just worried about Aloha. Speaking of, said teen was passed out at his side, hugging his waist and burying his face in his hip. Army sighed upon the sight, petting his friend's head gingerly.  _

_ He almost didn't want to disturb Aloha, taking note of his unusually pale complexion. It really did marvel Army at times how pretty Aloha appeared, even when he looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Shame, really.  _

_ Guiltily chewing on his lower lip, Army gently shook Aloha's shoulder, hoping the gentle action awoke his friend. It did not, obviously.  _

_ Army sighed, leaning down toward Aloha and whispering quietly into his ear. "Do me a favour and wake up, I feel bad enough as it is." Whined the orange teen, only receiving a quiet murmur from his companion before Aloha's hold around him tightened. Cod, Army could practically feel his warmth and as tempting as it was to fall asleep all over again, Army could not! _

_ "Aloha!" He hissed, shaking his friend's shoulders again and receiving an annoyed groan. Army pouted, "Honestly, just wake up, you're going to skip a class or two to nap afterwards. But at least hand in this one paper!"  _

_ Lazily, Aloha, who Army still presumed was half awake, raised his hand to clap Army's mouth shut. Irritated, Army pinched Aloha's neck. _

_ "Cod!" Jumped Aloha, scurrying away from a glaring Army while holding his neck. Disoriented and blinking awake with mild difficulty, Aloha squinted at Army. "Did you bite me or something?" _

_ "If I were to bite you, I'd hope not that was your reaction to it." Army scoffed, rolling out of bed and abandoning a flustered Aloha. "I'm sensitive!" _

_ Army hummed, "You have shit pain tolerance is the better excuse, but enough of that, go get dressed."  _

_ Cranky, Aloha kicked Army out of his room to change clothes. Pulling on his sneakers and haphazardly opening his bedroom door to Army waiting impatiently. "I get we are in a rush, but could you at least tie your tie properly and fix your collar?" _

_ "No." Aloha grinned irritably, grabbing Army's arm and racing the other teen downstairs. Both teens hadn't even bothered grabbing food from the kitchen, next destination being Army's home and it being only a little past 6:30 AM.  _

_ Aloha left the door open behind him for Army to close, but paused after noticing Army wasn't behind him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aloha watched Army come outside a little after and gently close the door. He smiled apologetically and offered Aloha's golf visor to him, "Can't imagine you without it." _

_ "Thanks." Aloha smirked, taking it and placing it atop his head as he and Army raced down the streets.  _

**________ **

  


_ "I love your sister-' _

_ "Don't eat with your mouth full!" _

_ Ignoring Army, Aloha forked more eggs into his mouth and waved a piece of paper at Army teasingly, "I love you too, sorry, didn't wanna exclude you there." _

_ Huffing, Army discarded his plate and raised his wristwatch to Aloha, "It's eight at the moment, classes begin in about thirty minutes, I think we can walk out after you're done." _

_ Swallowing what he had in his mouth, Aloha nodded enthusiastically. Him and Army hadn't taken long, Army's family estate the center of their neighbourhood and only having to climb the fence to be met by Army's disheveled sister. Kindly exchanging words, Army had left Aloha to go get dressed and print his due paper. Afterwards they'd sat down for a modest breakfast by Army's sister. Aloha content to delve into it, whereas Army sipped his mug of coffee countless times. Aloha was sure he'd finished it ages ago.  _

_ "Yeah, yeah. Thanks again though." Aloha laughed, having finished and watching Army pick up their plates to discard. Army yawned around, "You're welcome," before hugging Aloha from behind. Arms wrapped around the pink teen's shoulders while nuzzling his cheek sleepily. "The things I do for you, I'm too good a friend." _

_ "Could be more than a friend." Aloha giggled, watching amusedly as a groggy Army nodded, "Let's walk now, I don't want you to be late."  _

_ "Of course not. Oh, and Army?" _

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "I love your sister."  _

_ "I'm going to smack you if you don't pass your exams." _

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read it, now please do tell me how pointless this was, uekjdhrjjr. Just kidding, I had fun writing a couple moments like Army trying to awake Aloha. .
> 
> ALSO, I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BECAUSE I'M NOT DEAD and have a couple more works to post later, so hopefully peeps enjoy that before I can work on my "Do It Again" fic that I've been ignoring tryna get all this other stuff done. Thank you for the patience, I love you all!


End file.
